MY PERFECT DANGEROUS MAN - HopeMin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: Jimin mulai menjadi stalker Hoseok untuk mendapatkan bukti video rekaman Hoseok menghajar anak-anak muda yang ada di daerah itu, namun justru keadaan berubah 180 derajat. Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin #HopeMin
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Perfect Dangerous Man - HopeMin FF**

 **Cast: Hoseok, Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin #HopeMin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **HOSEOK POV**

Lagi-lagi pria mungil itu mengikutiku! Aku bisa merasakan auranya tepat di belakangku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku, dan benar saja, pria mungil berambut orange terang itu ada disana, berdiri sambil menatapku.

"Yaaaaishhh! Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti aku, stalker!"

Bukannya takut atau pergi, dia justru menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku mulai mengangkat tinjuku ke udara berusaha mengancamnya agar pergi menjauh tapi ia tidak berkutik sama sekali.

"Kalau kau pulang, aku baru ikut pulang~" sahutnya dengan polos.

"Yaiiisssh~" Aku langsung menendang kaleng yang ada dekat kakiku, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat gengku berkumpul, dan tentu saja, si bodoh keras kepala itu mengikuti.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hoseok adalah pria paling berbahaya yang ada di daerah itu. Ia ketua geng preman yang paling ditakuti disana. Entah sudah berapa korban habis dipukulinya hingga lebam-lebam.

Sementara Jimin, pria berambut orange itu, selalu mengikuti Hoseok kemanapun Hoseok berada. Jimin tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah Hoseok.

Awalnya, Jimin berusaha menangkap Hoseok dengan kameranya. Harus ada bukti agar Hoseok dan gengnya bisa dimasukkan ke penjara! Dan Jimin lelah mendengar korban terus berjatuhan karena kenakalan geng itu.

Jimin mulai menjadi stalker Hoseok untuk mendapatkan bukti video rekaman Hoseok menghajar anak-anak muda yang ada di daerah itu, namun justru keadaan berubah 180 derajat.

Jimin bukannya menjerumuskan Hoseok dan gengnya ke penjara, justru Jimin jatuh cinta kepada pria berbahaya itu! Dan jiwa stalker Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi hanya untuk memuaskan hasratnya memandangi Hoseok setiap detiknya.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku terus berjalan mengikuti pria berbahaya itu. Aku tahu dia ada janji berkumpul dengan gengnya di markas mereka. Sebuah gudang yang kumuh yang sudah lama terbengkalai akibat bekas kebakaran beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ia selalu berusaha mengusirku dengan berbagai cara, namun aku tak pernah takut olehnya. Oke, cinta itu gila! Aku bahkan rela mati ditangannya, asalkan aku bisa terus memandangi wajah tampannya itu setiap hari.

Siang ini aku sudah membawa sekotak makanan, yang aku tahu pasti akan disukai oleh Jin hyeong, salah satu anggota geng Hoseok hyeong. Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus bisa bergaul dengan sahabat-sahabat Hoseok hyeong jika aku ingin bisa dekat dengannya kan?

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tepat seperti dugaan Jimin, Hoseok masuk ke gudang kotor itu, dan seluruh anggota gengnya sudah ada disana.

"Wassup, bro~" sahut Taehyung, salah satu anggota tertampan di geng itu, sambil melakukan highfive dengan Hoseok.

"Hoseok hyeong~" sahut Jungkook, anggota termuda di geng itu. Hoseok menepuk bahu Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyeong tertidur lagi?" sahut Hoseok ketika melihat sesosok pria berambut hijau tengah terlelap di atas sofa yang kotor. Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Whoaaaa~ Makanankuuuuu~" teriak Jin dengan mata berbinar-binar ketika melihat Jimin masuk ke dalam gudang itu menenteng sebuah kotak makanan.

"Ia datang lagi?" bisik Taehyung kepada Hoseok. Hoseok menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya sambil mengangguk.

"Aku rasa ia tak takut mati~ Apa nyawanya ada sembilan?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Jin langsung berjalan menghampiri Jimin dan mengambil kotak makanan di tangan Jimin. "Gumawo Jimin a~" sahutnya sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, menampilkan eye smile andalannya. "Hai~" sapa Jimin kepada anggota lainnya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya membalas sapaan Jimin. Hoseok duduk di samping Yoongi yang tengah tertidur.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Hoseok dengan wajah penuh amarah menatap Jimin.

"Pulang~ Ayo pulang kerumah, hyeong~" sahut Jimin, lagi-lagi dengan wajah polosnya itu.

"Kau anak kecil, pulang sana! Berhenti menjadi stalkerku!" Hoseok membentak Jimin. Namun bukannya takut, Jimin malah duduk disamping Jin yang sibuk memakan masakannya.

"Enak, hyeong?" tanya Jimin. Jin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil asik melahap makanan dihadapannya.

Jimin menatap Jin, dan hati kecilnya berkata, " _Bagaimana mungkin pria sepolos ini bisa menjadi preman?_ "

"Besok-besok kalau mau kesini bawakan soda untukku" sahut Taehyung kepada Jimin.

"Sekaleng bir untukku~" sahut Jungkook.

"Kau masih kecil~" sahut Taehyung sambil memukul kepala Jungkook.

"Yoongi hyeong? Apa yang disukainya?" tanya Jimin.

"Yoongi suka tidur, berikan saja ia selimut hahaha..." sahut Jungkook.

Hoseok lelah memarahi Jimin, begitu juga anggota geng itu.

Awalnya, setiap Jimin datang ke markas mereka, Jimin selalu dibentak dan dibully agar berhenti mengikuti aktivitas geng itu, namun Jimin tetap bersikeras untuk mengikuti Hoseok, dan akhirnya mereka lelah memberitahu Jimin untuk menjauh dari mereka.

Malam pun tiba. Jimin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan geng itu. Mereka berlima mengambil motor masing-masing, lalu berbalap-balapan dan membuat keributan di lapangan basket.

Dengan susah payah Jimin berlari mengejar geng bermotor itu dan benar saja, sesampainya di lapangan, Jimin lagi-lagi melihat pemandangan itu.

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku harus mengatur nafasku yang terengah-engah karena berlari hingga ke lapangan. Namun belum sempat aku mengatur nafasku, lagi-lagi aku harus melihat pemandangan itu.

Hoseok hyeong tengah menghajar seseorang. Sepertinya pria yang dihajar Hoseok hyeong itu masih SMA. Hoseok hyeong memukul pipinya dengan keras hingga pria itu terbanting ke tanah. Darah menetes dari bibir pria itu.

Pria itu berdiri dan melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Hoseok hyeong. Hoseok hyeong mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, kemudian melayangkan tendangannya ke perut pria itu hingga pria itu jatuh terkapar di lapangan.

Hoseok hyeong langsung menginjak pergelangan tangan kanan pria itu. "Kalau kau cari ribut lagi dengan gengku, siap-siap nyawamu melayang! Cuiiih!" sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil meludah ke wajah pria itu, lalu berjalan meinggalkan pria yang tengah terkapar itu.

Sementara disamping pria yang terkapar itu, Yoongi hyeong tengah menghajar seseorang yang aku yakin adalah teman dari pria yang dihajar Hoseok hyeong barusan.

Yoongi hyeong terlihat lemah dengan tubuh kurus kecilnya, tapi tenaganya sungguh luar biasa!

Sementara itu, Taehyung, Jin hyeong, dan Jungkook duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil tertawa senang melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Aku segera berlari menghampiri ketiga pria yang duduk di tepi lapangan itu, masih sambil mengatur nafasku.

"Lagi-lagi kau~ Temanmu yang kutu buku itu tidak mencarimu?" tanya Taehyung padaku.

"Namjoon hyeong sibuk dengan ujian akhirnya, ia bahkan tak akan sadar aku tak ada di rumah" sahutku.

Benar, aku tinggal berdua dengan Namjoon hyeong. Namjoon hyeong adalah sahabat terbaikku. Ia diterima kuliah di universitas dekat rumahku sehingga ia tinggal dirumahku. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendiri karena ayah ibuku harus menjalankan usaha di Hongkong dan sangat jarang pulang ke rumahku itu.

"Kau tidak pernah takut melihat kami menghajar orang-orang? Kau tak takut dihajar oleh kami?" tanya Jin hyeong padaku.

"Aku yakin kalian tidak akan memukul orang tanpa sebab~ Aku tidak pernah cari masalah dengan kalian kan?" sahutku.

Jin hyeong dan Jungkook tertawa mendengar jawabanku, lalu Taehyung merangkul bahuku dan berkata, "Kau memang sangaaaaat mengerti kami~"

Aku tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Taehyung. Aku masih tidak habis pikir mengapa pria-pria setampan mereka bisa menjadi berandalan.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Hari-hari terus berlalu seperti biasa. Namjoon yang tengah disibukkan dengan ujian akhirnya benar-benar membuat rumah Jimin berantakan.

"Yaaaaa~ Hyeooooong~ Sesekali rapikan rumahku~" gerutu Jimin.

"Mengapa tidak kau saja yang merapikan? Aku sibuk dengan ujianku, Jimin a~" sahut Namjoon.

"Aku sibuuuuuk~" sahut Jimin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sibuk mengikuti preman itu? Kau benar-benar sahabatku yang paling aneh" sahut Namjoon.

"Aku mencintainya~" sahut Jimin sambil duduk disamping Namjoon.

"Cinta itu benar-benar tak ada logika..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Jimin.

"Sama seperti kecintaanmu kepada buku pelajaran hyeong~" sahut Jimin sambil menggoda Namjoon yang kutu buku itu.

"Yaissssh~" Namjoon langsung mengacak-acak rambut Jimin.

"Hyeong, aku berangkat yaaaa~" Jimin berpamitan. Namjoon tahu betul mau kemana sahabatnya itu.

 **HOSEOK POV**

Aura itu lagi-lagi berada tepat di belakangku. Tanpa perlu menoleh aku tahu siapa yang mengikutiku.

"Bodoh! Pergi sana! Moodku sedang jelek" gerutuku.

"Shiroooo~" sahut suara dibelakangku. Tepat sesuai dugaanku. Jimin lagi-lagi mengikutiku.

"Kau bahkan sudah bisa merasakan keberadaanku tanpa melihatku~ Kau pasti sudah mulai menyukaiku kan?" sahut Jimin.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam sambil memiringkan kepalaku. "Kau gila" sahutku.

"Aku gila karena mencintaimu hyeong~" jawab pria bodoh itu sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku.

Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menjauhinya. Ingin rasanya kuhajar wajahnya yang tersenyum itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga aku masih punya rasa kasihan terhadapnya.

Satu-satunya penyesalanku adalah, menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

Seandainya aku tidak menyelamatkannya, pasti ia tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada pria brengsek sepertiku.

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dua tahun yang lalu, Jimin tengah asik diam-diam mengikuti Hoseok dengan kameranya. Bermaksud mengambil foto atau rekaman video Hoseok yang tengah memukuli orang dengan ganasnya untuk ditunjukkannya ke kantor polisi terdekat.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyergap Jimin dari belakang dan menyanderanya. Jimin dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan diikat sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. Mulutnya ditutup oleh kain yang diikat.

Orang itu menelepon Hoseok dan memintanya untuk datang jika ingin Jimin selamat. Orang itu ternyata adalah anggota geng yang pernah dihajar habis-habisan oleh geng Hoseok, dan ia mengira Jimin adalah pacar Hoseok.

Hoseok tentu saja awalnya mengabaikan ancaman itu, karena ia merasa tidak punya pacar dan bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang tengah disandera. Toh seluruh anggota gengnya lengkap ada bersamanya.

Sampai suatu malam Jimin dipaksa pria yang menyanderanya untuk menelepon langsung berbicara kepada Hoseok.

"Hoseok hyeong... Ini aku... Jimin... Tetanggamu..." suara Jimin terdengar lirih dan sangat lemah karena ia sudah tiga hari tidak makan sama sekali, bahkan wajahnya penuh darah karena dihajar oleh geng yang menculiknya itu.

Hoseok terkejut, namun telepon itu kembali ke tangan sang penyandera, "Kau yakin kau tidak akan menyelamatkan pacarmu ini huh?" Suara sang penyandera terdengar sangat dingin.

Hoseok segera berlari ke rumah Jimin dan menemui Namjoon yang sedang membaca buku.

"Hai! Uhm, apa disini ada yang bernama Jimin?" tanya Hoseok. Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Namjoon, sedikit ketakutan melihat Hoseok karena ia tahu betul siapa Hoseok.

"Dimana Jimin sekarang?" Tatapan Hoseok penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Uh? Sudah tiga hari ia tidak pulang. Aku pikir ia menginap di rumah temannya..." sahut Namjoon kebingungan.

Tanpa basa basi Hoseok segera berlari ke tempat yang disampaikan oleh sang penculik, dan tanpa persiapan senjata ia mendobrak masuk ke ruangan kumuh itu, dan melihat Jimin terikat tak berdaya di kursi itu.

Jimin yang sudah hampir tak berdaya itu menatap Hoseok tepat di matanya dengan tatapan penuh harap meminta pertolongan.

Belum sempat Hoseok berbicara, dari belakang kaki Hoseok langsung dipukul hingga Hoseok terjatuh ke lantai dan langsung saja sepuluh orang datang menghampiri Hoseok dengan tongkat pemukul dan memukuli Hoseok dengan ganas.

Hoseok berusaha melawan, tapi tetap saja, sepuluh lawan satu, sepuluh dengan senjata lawan satu tanpa senjata. Akhirnya Hoseok terkapar tak berdaya di lantai, wajahnya penuh dengan darah karena kepalanya bocor terkena pukulan, dan matanya menatap wajah Jimin yang tengah menangis melihat keadaan Hoseok yang terkapar itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian polisi datang dan menyelamatkan mereka. Ternyata Namjoon merasa ada yang aneh ketika Hoseok menanyakan tentang keberadaan Jimin, dan Namjoon segera menelepon polisi untuk melacak jejak Jimin.

Hoseok dan Jimin dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Hanya butuh dua hari bagi Jimin untuk pulih dari sakitnya, sementara Hoseok masih belum sadarkan diri.

Setelah Jimin pulih, Jimin langsung bersikeras menjaga Hoseok. Jimin bahkan tidak takut dengan ancaman Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Jin yang marah kepadanya. Menurut keempat sahabat Hoseok itu, Hoseok jadi terkapar seperti ini karena ulah Jimin.

Saat pertama kali Hoseok membuka matanya setelah tidak sadarkan diri selama seminggu, yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Jimin yang tengah tertidur di pinggir ranjangnya, matanya sembab oleh air mata.

Setelah Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat Hoseok sudah sadarkan diri, Jimin refleks memeluk Hoseok sambil menangis.

"Mengapa kau harus datang? Kau dan aku kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, mengapa kau berkorban seperti ini?" Jimin terus berbicara sambil menangis.

"Aku memang bajingan, tapi aku tahu persis siapa yang harus kusakiti... Aku dan gengku tidak sembarang memukul orang. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu yang tak tahu apa-apa terluka kerenaku." jawab Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Jimin yang tengah menangis.

Dan sejak itulah, Jimin jatuh cinta kepada Hoseok, dan setiap hari selalu mengikuti Hoseok kemanapun Hoseok melangkah.

 **JIMIN POV**

Malam ini lagi-lagi aku harus menyaksikan adegan itu. Taehyung tengah asik mencekik leher seorang pria sambil tersenyum menakutkan. Wajah pria itu sudah memerah. Taehyung langsung melemparkannya ke tanah dan menginjak tangan pria itu.

"Kalau kau berani-beraninya menyakiti Jungkook lagi, kau akan langsung mati di tanganku!" teriak Taehyung kepada pria itu.

Yoongi hyeong menendangi perut pria lainnya yang sudah terkapar di tanah tanpa ampun. "Semoga pelajaran ini cukup untukmu!" sahut Yoongi hyeong sambil menendangi perut pria itu. Mulut pria itu mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Sementara Hoseok hyeong tengah asik meninju wajah seorang pria lainnya. Tangan kanan Hoseok hyeong memegang kerah baju pria itu, sementara tangan kirinya meninju wajah pria itu bertubi-tubi dengan tatapan penuh emosi.

Setelah darah mengalir cukup banyak dari hidung dan bibir pria itu, Hoseok hyeong langsung mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tanah dan menginjak kaki pria itu hingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kalian jangan pernah mengusikku dan sahabat-sahabatku lagi, cuih" Hoseok meludahi wajah pria itu sambil berjalan meninggalkannya yang tengah terkapar.

Taehyung dan Yoongi hyeong berjalan di belakang Hoseok hyeong.

Aku memang mendengar ceritanya tadi pagi, Jungkook dihajar habis-habisan oleh salah satu geng musuh bebuyutan geng Hoseok hyeong dan saat ini terkapar tak berdaya di rumah sakit.

Jin hyeong menemani Jungkook, sementara ketiga pria itu melakukan pembalasan dendam.

Aku mengikuti mereka ke rumah sakit. Hoseok hyeong tengah frustasi karena Jungkook masih belum sadarkan diri. Aku tahu perasaan Hoseok hyeong, aku juga frustasi waktu Hoseok hyeong tidak juga sadarkan diri dua tahun yang lalu.

Aku langsung menghampiri Hoseok hyeong dengan penuh keberanian, dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kali ini anehnya Hoseok hyeong tidak mendorongku.

"Ini bukan salahmu hyeong... Jungkook pria yang kuat, ia akan baik-baik saja..." sahutku pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hoseok hyeong.

Hoseok hyeong tidak menjawab apapun, tapi ia juga tidak mengusirku. Keadaan begitu hening di koridor rumah sakit malam itu. Hanya hembusan nafasku dan Hoseok hyeong yang terdengar.

Tiga hari berlalu. Akhirnya Jungkook sadarkan diri dan mulai bisa tertawa bersama keempat sahabatnya itu. Aku pun menarik nafas lega melihat Hoseok hyeong bisa tersenyum.

Selama tiga hari itu aku tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku menemani Hoseok hyeong di rumah sakit dan anehnya Hoseok hyeong tidak juga mengusirku selama tiga hari aku menemaninya.

Tiba-tiba sore itu Hoseok hyeong memanggilku untuk bicara empat mata dengannya di taman rumah sakit.

Aku menghampirinya sambil terus tersenyum.

"Kau gila?" tanyanya padaku.

"Wae, hyeong?"

"Daritadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri..."

"Aku senang, ini pertama kalinya kau mengajakku bicara empat mata." sahutku sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Hoseok hyeong menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu seolah salah tingkah, ia terus menendangi kerikil di dekat kakinya.

"Ada apa hyeong?" tanyaku.

"Uhm... Itu.. Uhm... Ehem~" Hoseok hyeong tiba-tiba menatapku.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Wajahku memerah. "Tidak~ Aku tidak menyukaimu... Aku mencintaimu..." sahutku sambil menatap ke bawah.

"Apa yang kau suka dari pria brengsek sepertiku?"

"Kau keren hyeong~" Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Apa Hoseok hyeong benar-benar bermaksud mengusirku selamanya dari hidupnya?

"Kau tidak takut padaku dan gengku?" tanya Hoseok hyeong dengan nada yang sangat dingin. Aku bahkan tidak berani menatapnya!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Karena aku tahu, kalian hanya menyakiti orang-orang yang terlebih dahulu mencari gara-gara. Aku ingat perkataanmu dua tahun lalu, bahwa kalian tidak memukul sembarang orang..."

Suasana menjadi hening. Dan tiba-tiba Hoseok hyeong menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"Apakah tidak masalah jika kau berpacaran dengan pria brengsek sepertiku?"

Aku refleks menatap wajahnya. Hoseok hyeong tengah menatapku, dengan tatapan tajamnya. Jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak dan aku nyaris kesulitan bernafas.

"Sebenarnya, sejak kejadian itu, aku rasa aku juga mulai menyukaimu. Wajahmu yang menangisiku dua tahun yang lalu, aku bisa merasakan ketulusanmu padaku..."

DEG!

DEG!

Jantungku! Seseorang, tolong berikan nafas buatan padaku!

"Tapi aku bukan pria baik-baik, sementara kau, aku menyelidiki latar belakangmu, dan kau adalah pria yang baik. Nilaimu selalu tertinggi di kelasmu. Bahkan kau berasal dari keluarga yang berpendidikan. Dan kau pria yang baik hati. Mana mungkin pria brengsek sepertiku bisa membahagiakanmu?"

Kali ini tatapan mata Hoseok hyeong begitu lembut menatap kedua bola mataku.

"Aku... Tidak mau merusak hidupmu..." sahutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak merusak hidupku... Aku yang bersedia masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu... Dan bagaimanapun juga aku percaya, kau dan keempat sahabatmu adalah orang-orang yang baik. Kalian hanya perlu mengatur emosi kalian dengan baik..." sahutku.

Hoseok hyeong kembali menatap wajahku.

"Tak ada kata terlambat. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian akan menjadi pria yang baik. Kalian hanya butuh waktu untuk mendewasakan pemikiran kalian. Kalau kau mau, aku bahkan bersedia menunggumu hingga kau merasa pantas berada disampingku, hyeong..." sahutku sambil menatap Hoseok hyeong.

Hoseok hyeong tersenyum. Senyuman terindah yang pernah kulihat dari wajahnya.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu jika harus menunggu saat itu.." sahutnya.

"Uh?" Aku membelalakan kedua mata kecilku.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok hyeong menghampiriku dan mengecup lembut bibirku. Beberapa detik bibir kami bersentuhan. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Jantungku! Jantungku nyaris meledak.

Hoseok hyeong melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku. "Sambil menunggu saat-saat itu, dimana aku berhasil menjadi pria yang baik dan layak untuk menjadi pendamping hidupmu, berjanjilah, kau akan tetap selalu ada disampingku, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Teruslah mengikutiku seperti yang telah kau lakukan dua tahun ini. Dan jangan biarkan seorangpun menggantikan posisiku di hatimu."

Air mata menetes dari kedua mataku. Air mata bahagia. Aku begitu mencintai pria dihadapanku ini! Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkannya?

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, mengiyakan janjiku kepada Hoseok hyeong.

"Gumawo~" sahut Hoseok hyeong sambil menghapus air mataku dengan jarinya, kemudian ia memelukku erat. Sangaaaaat erat.

Hoseok hyeong, you are my perfect dangerous man.

-END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Note: FF gaje tercipta lagi waks~ Semoga pada suka sama FF kilat ini ya :) Kemarin ada yang sempet request FF HopeMin makanya kelintas ide bikin FF ini, dan akhirnya terciptalah FF yang kaga jelas ini :) Jangan lupa reviewnya ya:) Thx for reading /bows/**


	2. Reply For Review

**reply for review ya :)**

 **ChimSza95 : YoonMin udah ada kan yg "True Love Never Dies", udah baca belum? Dulu kamu bukan ya yg request HopeMin? Lupa euy dulu siapa ya yg request HopeMin? hayo, kamu naksir bangtan dah brapa taun? siapa tau bisa jadian XD**

 **riani98 : asik saya dibilang keren/? #gagalpaham XD thx pujiannya wah saya terhura :) sekuel menyusul ya~**

 **hyora : here again KookMin lovers XD saya lagi garap 2 FF chapter, ada KookMin dua2nya, tapi ntar ya nunggu yg 2 FF chapter ono end dulu :) btw, KookMin yg one shoot kan ada, udah baca belum? yg "you are only mine" itu...**

 **jchimchimo: annyeong sunbae :) thx reviewnya :)**

 **JiminVivi : whoaaa~ thx a lot udah dibilang tulisan saya meningkat /bows/ btw, dapet pujian sejenis gini nyenengin tp sedikit jadi terbeban, kadang jd takut next FF jadi dinilai agak menurun/? btw gpp, ini ngasih semangat saya buat makin terus meningkatkan skill :) semoga FF - FF saya selanjutnya tidak mengecewakan ya :)**

 **KhoerunNisa259 : sekuel menyusul ya :) keep waiting nis :) jimin uke setrong nih wkwkw XD asik dibilang keren/? #gagalpahamlagi XD thx pujiannya :)**

 **kumiko Ve: bad boy yg film psycho park haejin itu? horor nonton itu :( crows zero film apa? baru dgr euy namanya... sesekali namjoon jadi kutu buku XD asik dibilang keren XD #selalugagalpaham**

 **elfishminxiu : jimin pantang menyerah XD**

 **DozhilaChika : btw, diksi artinya apa ya? anyway thx bgt pujiannya :) alurnya udah bagus? alhamdulillah :) belom pernah bikin FF sejenis preman2an gini, its my 1st time jd takut byk yg miss nya euy... ini semacem preman vs anak teladan XD oke sekuelnya ditunggu yaaaa :) nyari inspirasi baru dulu buat bikin sekuel :)**

 **WHOOOOOOOOOOA~ /deep bows/ thx thx thx super thx a lot, kaga nyangka FF ini dapet banyak pujian dan respon positif /peluk readers satu2/ #abaikan XD makasih yg pada nyempetin baca, thx for reading & reviewnya.. yang minta sekuel harap menanti :) thx a lot sekali lagi buat semua pujian, masukan, dan supportnya :) keep reading my another FF ya :) /bows/**


End file.
